Breathless
by PassingBySunnyRain
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob got to Bella first? What if he was already a werewolf and imprinted on her? What if vampire's could imprint? Would Edward and Bella ever happen? What about Renesmee? FIRST FAN FICTION! occ
1. The Beginning

What would have happened if Jacob got to Bella first? What if he was already a werewolf and imprinted on her? What if vampire's could imprint? Would Edward and Bella ever happen? What about Renesmee?

Chapter One: Beginning

So here I am, Isabella Marie Swan, Standing outside of my new home. How did this happen? Oh yea, my mom just got re-married and to be respectful and give them some privacy, I moved in with my Chief of Police dad, Charlie. Charlie lives in the little gloomy town of Forks Washington. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but whats an 18 year old girl going to do in a small rainy town?I used to come here every summer up until 4 years ago when me and Charlie went to California instead for the with nothing else to do I get out of the car and walk up to the same old 2-story house in the same old boring town with the same old boring feeling.

"So kiddo, What do ya think?"

"Well Ch-dad it looks the same way it did three years ago." I muttered.

"Your mom usually was the one who changed stuff around and did that kind of stuff....which means now I have someone to cook for me since you probably inherited her skills."

I laughed with him even though I hated cleaning and doing all of those chores....But cooking always did calm me down.

"Well, your room is still the same as always, so go ahead and put down your stuff so we can get Dinner started."

I assumed by "we" he meant me but that was okay.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom which, as Charlie said, Was exactly the , Charlie did manage to change the sheets, Which were now Purple instead of the Smurf ones.

"All done." I whispered to myself and Headed downstairs to claim the oh so exciting task of cooking Dinner.

I opened the fridge door and saw what I had to work with......and lets be honest there wasn't much.

"Um...Dad? I'm going to run down to the store for a few minutes and buy some food that's actually edible."

He Gave me a thumbs up and turned back to the Football game that was on.

I usually didn't mind going to the grocery store, but I was getting stares form people i didn't know.

"Bella?Bella!"

I turned around to get a glimpse of the person who called my name and saw a man that I was very familiar with.

"Hey Billy!"

Billy Black was my best friend, Jacob Black's, dad.

"It's Great to see you Bella! How have you been. I see Charlie has already put you up to some shopping huh?"

I nodded.

"Yea, Eggs, Crackers and some Cream Cheese won't really make that much of an appetizing dinner so i decided to help dad out. "

"I understand, I go shopping one Morning and by the next, Everything's gone! I swear...Jake eat like an animal."

He chuckled.

"Ummmm, Speaking of Jake, How is he? Is he here?"

"Oh He's doing fine, Actually he's out with a _pack_ of his friends right now."

He smiled and laughed. Boy, He sure was happy.

"Oh." I said a bit upset.

"But I'll tell him to stop by okay?"

I nodded.

"It was nice seeing you Billy."

"You too Bells"

I headed home after that and put a Frozen Pizza in the oven.

"How was your visit to the store?"

"It was fine, I saw Billy."

Charlie made his way to the kitchen.

"That's nice, Jake with him?"

"Nope, he was out with his said he'd make sure that Jake would stop by sometime later in the week."

Charlie sighed and then snorted.

"You'll be pretty surprised when you see him, the kid hardly looks anything like himself, I swear he grew to be about Eight feet tall and Billy has got him on a work out routine of some kind."

I Laughed at the thought of Old Billy Becoming Jake's work out coach.

After dinner I washed the dishes and headed of to bed. I took a long look out of my window and out of nowhere, a reddish brown streak flashed by the forest in my back yard.

Either I had just seen A giant version of Superman or I was seeing things. I sided with reality and fell asleep.


	2. Finally Meeting

* * *

**AN: Bella Has Graduated!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Jacob And Werewolves?

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs. Charlie was cooking?

I sighed and looked over at my alarm clock....It was ten in the morning. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I heard Charlie open it.

"Jacob! Hey kiddo...Whatcha up to?"

"Hey Charlie, I heard that Bella is in town and I thought I stop by and say hey."

That voice was definitely _not_ the Jacob I knew.....then again, He had to grow up sometime.

"Yea, She's still asleep though."

_No! I'm awake, I'm awake!!!!!_

"Oh," His voice was coated with a layer of disappointment."I guess I'll drop by tomorrow."

I jumped out of bed and ran towards my door, but I happened to trip on my shoe that was laying in the middle of the floor and fell causing a loud **Bang!**

"Well," Charlie muttered. "Looks like she's up, Come on in."

I sighed with relief and whispered thanks to my shoe.

I slipped on a long sleeve shirt, jeans and some shoes and then headed downstairs. I reached the first floor un-noticed, Well, that was untill i tripped _again_ and scraped my hand. How graceful.

"Ouch." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

I looked up and saw Jacobs face inches from mine. His deep brown eyes staring into mine with so much intensity, it almost made me uncomfortable.

_Almost__**, **_but not quite.

His full lips spread into the most beautiful smile over his milky white teeth. His hair was shorter than it was in my childhood memory.

"Hello." I whispered, Probably Blushing.

"Hi."

So I Guess that was Jake's voice....it was a _lot_ deeper.

He smiled and my heart sped up.

"Maybe if you help her up you kids can have a conversation." Charlie interrupted us and walked out into the kitchen to finish up his breakfast.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. Jake and I talked about our childhood adventures through the woods and the crazy troubles we got into while we were apart. Whenever i tried to talk about him, he somehow turned the question around so that it was focused back on me.

"Who did you go to prom with?" He asked me.

I groaned.

"I went with a boy named Mike Newton, but i ended up calling my mom to pick me up when i found out that he had Vodka in his car. my mom never let me hang out with him again."

"How is Renee?"

"She's doing really well. Actually she just got remarried to a minor league baseball player named Phil. He's really nice."

He nodded.

"So," I began. "Who did you take to prom?"

He frowned but then organized his face into his happy-go-lucky smile.

"I went with a girl named Leah Clearwater." He replied.

"We had fun, we always do, yesterday we went with a bunch of my friends, that's why I wasn't with my dad when he saw you at the grocery store. When I got home I was dissapointed that I'd missed you."

He gave me a sweet smile and I tried to return it, but I don't think it went to well. For some reason I couldn't understand, I was upset that Jake wasn't single. I don't know why I cared though, I mean we were just friends right? We sat there, not saying anything until I heard a car pull into the driveway. I walked up to the window to find an old van in my driveway and about 10 people got out. I went to open the door and found myself looking up at a man that was about Eight feet tall.

"Well, well, well, Look who we have here."

* * *

**So?? Who is it??**


	3. Big People

Chapter Three:Buddies?

"Well, well, well, Look who we have here."

I was suddenly engulfed in a hug by this huge stranger.I blushed as he set me down and the next one came and hugged me, and the next.........and the next.

All of the boys were dark skinned and had long or short brown hair just like Jacob, but of course none of themm were that beautiful.

I turned around to ask Jacob who all of these people were, but he was being kissed by a girl who i assumed was Leah Clearwater. She was about the same size as the guys but more womanly and very beautiful, yet somehow, I secretly hated her for some reason.

Everybody sat down and talked about whatever was on their minds. I would've been sitting with Jacob but _someone_ already took my seat and i wanted to stick my tongue out at her.

Wait....I should be happy right? Then why do i feel so....so....so....Jealous? Me and Jake were just friends, We always have been just friends.

A boy with long hair walked over to me.

"Gross right? They're always making out like that."

"ya it's gr-" i cleared my throat. "Nice. It's nice."

"I'm Embry." He stuck out his hand so that I could shake it.

"The kid in the Green shirt is Sam, Next to him is Brady and Collin, Then there's Seth, Paul, Jared, and Quil. That of course is Leah, The one who's mackin on your man."

I blushed and coughed.

"Jacob and I are just friends." I assured him.

"That's not what it looks like."

I sneaked a look over at Jake to find that he was staring at me.

"Jake!" The boy named Sam called him over into the corner and started talking to him privately, Sam's eyes flickering to mine and then Leah's, Jacob doing the same.

Embry walked away and I decided that I should get to know Leah a little better.

As i sat down next to her she began to ask me questions.

"So how long have you known Jacob?"She asked.

"I've known him bout my whole life actually. I was 2 when he was born so we grew up together."

"That's nice." She said with a smile.

Argh, It was hard to hate her when she was just so darn nice.

I sighed, I need to stop this whole jealousy thing....but its not like I can help it!

There's something about Jake that draws me to him. The way he looks at me, The way he smells and that smile just makes me want to faint.

"Well we should get going," Sam said as he glared at Jacob and then looked at me and Leah."Bye Bella, See you soon."

"Leah, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Ya babe."

Jacob winced and took her hand.

"I'll be right back...." He whispered. "Maybe."

I nodded and watched as they left. What was going on with all of the glaring and secret talks?

Being the curious old me, I watched from the window.

Jake was talking to Leah and out of nowhere she began crying and glaring at me.

My mind whirled into thinking mode and I was instantly curious as to why all of this happening. In the van behnind this scene, I saw a busload of kids with there jaws dropped and eyes wide in awe. Sam was the only one looking out of his window not caring...Was this what they were talking about? Why would Sam be involved in Jake and Leah's relationship?

Leah walked over to the van and hopped in, her eyes still producing tears. As Sam began to drive away he pointed to Jacob and then to the house. I scurried back to the couch and sat down, pretending to be occupied.

"Bella? I need to talk to you, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just Listen."

I nodded.

Where was he going with this? From the look on his face and the emotion in his eyes, I had a feeling I was going to find out.


	4. Knowing

**AN: Sam and Leah never happened!!**

Chapter 4 : Knowing

Jacob walked over to me and grabbed my right hand.

"Is this about Leah?" I asked.

"What? No! Just listen to me Bells."

I nodded.

"Well, There are some legends that come with the Quileute reservation and I would like to share them with you."

"Okay." I've always loved a good story...but why would I freak out?

"The Quileutes have always had magic in their blood. However, we have not always possessed the ability to shape-shift into wolves. In the beginning, we were spirit warriors. Kaheleha was the first great spirit Chief that we know of. When the tribe's land became threatened by a much larger tribe, Kaheleha lead the Quileutes to victory with their magic." He paused and looked at me and then began again.

"Our last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki, was known to be a man of peace. However, there was one spirit warrior name Utlapa who did not agree with Taha Aki's ways. He wanted to enslave the neighboring tribes and gain power over more of the land. When Taha Aki became aware of Utlapa's wishes, he banished him from the tribe and prohibited him from ever using his spirit self again. Utlapa was furious, and took advantage of his first opportunity for revenge. The moment Taha Aki left his body in his spirit form, Utlapa stole Taha Aki's body and then killed his own body so that there was no body left to return to. Taha Aki was stuck in the spirit world with no way to warn his tribe."

"What happened?" I asked, enthralled.

Jacob smiled.

"Taha Aki eventually came up with a solution that would change the lives of the Quileutes for generations to come. He entered the body of a large wolf, and the wolf shared his body with Taha Aki's spirit willingly. As both man and wolf, he went back to his tribe. At first they tried to kill him, but then they realized that the wolf was not an ordinary wolf. One of the warriors disobeyed his orders and entered into the spirit world, thus learning the truth. When Utlapa realized what happened, he killed the warrior before he could tell the others what he had discovered. Taha Aki was so enraged, so full of human anger, that his emotions were too powerful for the wolf's body; too human, and so he transformed into a man. Thus, the werewolves were created."

"Werewolves?" I would have laughed if Jacob didn't have such a serious face.

He nodded and continued.

"In time, Taha Aki decided to give up his wolf form in order to grow old with his third wife. When Taha Aki had reached his old age, women from the neighboring tribes began to mysteriously disappear. Taha Aki sent his eldest son, Taha Wi, who had inherited the spirit wolf, to investigate. Taha Wi took others with him, but he and two of his brothers never returned. After a year had passed, with no other disappearances, Makah tribe members started going missing once again. The wolves offered to help track down the one responsible, and discovered a male Cold One feeding on a female human. Only one wolf, Yaha Uta, survived the fight that ensued. He brought the Cold One back to the village, and they figured out how to destroy it-- with fire. Not too long after this, the Cold One's mate came to the village seeking revenge, and killed the last of the wolves, Yaha Uta. Taha Aki turned into his wolf form to fight her, but he was too old. When his third wife saw this, she took a dagger and stabbed herself in order to distract the Cold One with her blood. Taha Aki was then able to destroy it, but the third wife died as well. Taha Aki mourned by her side for one full day, and then disappeared. From then on, the warriors only became wolves when Cold Ones were nearby."

"Wow..." I sighed.

"Yea..."He spoke slowly as if he was waiting for me to get something.

"So the Quileutes are werewolves? And the Cold Ones are what? Vampires?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"You got that pretty quick."

I nodded.

"So why are you telling me this stuff? I mean its all just legends right?"

He looked at me as if deciding whether he should go on or not.

"Bells.....I'm a Werewolf......." He looked at me and I had no idea what kind of emotion was on my face.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?"

"Your joking right?" I said.

I watched him smile in amusement.

"Come with me."

We got up off the couch and Jake lead me outside.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

I watched as Jake ran off into the forest and seconds later, a huge reddish brown wolf the size of a horse came out in his place.

"Jake?" I could feel my eyes widen in surprise and the wolfs mouth widened into a lopsided grin.

I walked over to him cautiously and put my hand on his head. His fur was soft and the wolf's eyes closed.

"Impossible." I breathed.

Jake opened his eyes and then ran back into the forest. He emerged a few minutes later back in human form.

"Was that really you?" I asked.

"Yes Bella....It was me...And now I have something else to tell you."

"Is this about Werewolves?" I asked.

"Yes."He looked at me and then took my hands.

How good was his hearing? Does he notice that every time he touches me or smiles at me, That my heart speeds up?

"Us wolves aren't supposed to tell anyone about Us being what we are until we find our imprints."

"Whats an imprint?"

"Well, Its the way a werewolf finds its soulmate. Once a wolf finds their imprint, that one person becomes their everything. Their whole world revolves around them

and life has no meaning without that one person. It's a really strong love that nothing in the world can break."

"Oh...." I said thinking about what he said and then it clicked. Leah wasn't crying because she was sad! She was crying because she was happy!

I felt my face get hot and I was immediately jealous of their soon to be happily ever after. Wait...Then why was she glaring at me. Hmmmmm.....Maybe it was my imagination overreacting.

"Bella, What are you thinking."Jake asked, his eyes searching mine.

"I'm so happy for you!" I hugged him so that he couldn't see my dissapointed face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"You imprinted on Leah! I knew you were close but solemates? You guys are so lucky." I gave him a smile...or something close.

Jacob's eyes popped open and he began laughing.

"You think I imprinted on Leah? Absolutely not!!!" He managed to get out between chuckles.

"Isn't that why she was crying? Because you told her that you were a werewolf right?"

"No! She was crying because I broke up with her!"

I gasped.

"Why? She loved you so much! I mean you should have seen the look in her eyes when she talked about y-"

"I broke up with her because, " He interrupted and then looked so deep into my eyes i thought that my heart would explode.

"I broke up with her because when I saw you noting else mattered. When I saw you, Gravity didn't hold me to this earth anymore, you did. When I saw you Isabella Marie Swan, I realized that you were my everything. I love you Bella."

* * *

**Review!! Wathca think!!! : )**


	5. Questions

Chapter 5 : Love?

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I love you."_

Jacob read my face, his eyes scanning mine. This boy had just told me he loved me and I didn't know what to do about it!!

I felt the blood rush up to my face and Jake smiled his warm smile. This was a lot to take in and there was a lot to think over. In about

two hours I had learned that Vampires and Werewolves existed that Jacob was my soulmate. Before I could say anything, my vision

faded and I became unconscious.

"Bella?Bella!!"

I woke up in my bed with Charlie, Jake and Sam surrounding me. I hadn't opened my eyes just yet, I wanted to lay there and listen

to their conversation.

"So," Sam was speaking. "You told her and she fainted.....well she took it better than I thought."

I heard a quiet thud and assumed he had been slapped.

"Leave her alone Sam! I shouldn't have dumped all of that on her."

Jacob's voice was stained and I felt a warm hand stroke my cheek. Charlie joined the conversation now too.

"Don't be so hard on yourself kiddo...you remember how I reacted?"

The whole room laughed quietly.

Wait ? Charlie knew before I did? Well then.

"So what exactly did she say when you told her?" Sam asked.

"Well, at first she thought I'd imprinted on Leah!Then I told her that I was in love with her and , boom, she fainted."

He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder and I noticed that his head was hot.....I mean like _really_ hot! I tried to ignore it, wanting

to hear what he had to say.

"I don't think she realizes exactly how much I love her."

My heart fluttered at his words.

"Well, " Charlie started."When Bells was little, she always thought the world revolved around her and know it sorta does."

He and Sam chuckled but Jake didn't join in on the laughter, instead he picked up my hand and held it, his hand was hot too! It felt like

I was going to get a sunburn! All four of us sat there in silence for a few more seconds and I finally decided to open my eyes.

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

Sam turned his head and said " Finally! Geez, when you go unconscious you stay unconscious!"

Charlie just smirked and I knew that he knew that I'd been eavesdropping the whole time.I felt Jacobs hand burning into mine and I gently

pulled away and saw the hurt look in his eyes when I let go of his hand.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"No, its okay, its just that your hand is really, really hot." I reached over and put my hand to his forehead and snatched it back.

"You have a serious temperature! You should get checked out now! Come on, I'll take you to the doctor!"I said, My voice shaky.

"Its okay...its just another werewolf thing.

"Lets give these two some privacy." Charlie whispered to Sam and they left my room.

We were quiet for a few minutes and my heart started to beat faster. I'd better say something.

"So..."I began to say something but nothing came out so Jake took over

Bela, I need to know something." he started, his eyes glowing immensely with passion.

"Yes?" I whispered breathlessly.

"I need to know if you feel the same way about me. It hurts that I don't know if you love me or not, both physically and mentally. Please, I need

to know."

The truth was that I had no idea how I felt about him, I needed a some time to myself to think.

"Jacob, I need a glass of water, stay here, I'll be right back."

I was halfway down the stairs when I felt a hot hand grab mine. I looked up to find Jacob looking down on me.

"Let me escort you to the kitchen." He spoke with a bright smile.

"I'm a big girl Jake...I can get it. I'll be right back.

As I walked down the stairs I heard him whimper and I knew I was better off ignoring it than looking back into his dark eyes. I finally got to the kitchen and

decided to go out into the forest to think. I knew that Jacob probably had "super hearing" or something so I closed the front door very, very quietly. When

I was outside, I broke into a jog trying not to think about the pain I would cause if he saw me running away.I finally got to the woods and slowed to a

walking pace. I walked for a little bit until I found an old tree house me and Jacob built when we were little kids.I climbed up and slowed my breathing.

I thought for a long time and about many things...all about me and I love him?Obviously, he thought of me as way more than a friend and I

kind of felt the same way. I was so tired that before I knew it my thoughts turned into dreams.


	6. Edward

**AN: Okay, so I know its been FOREVER since I've updated but I'm trying!**

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

I was startled when I woke up to the sound of wind howling in my ears and blowing in my face. I looked up expecting to see Jacob, but saw an unfamiliar face instead. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever laid my eyes on, especially his chiseled jaw, broad shoulder and molten gold eyes. I gasped and having heard me, the man looked down and gave me quite a dazzling smile. I tried to speak, to ask him his name or ask where he was taking me, but he hushed me politely and told me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed with Jacob and Sam hissing out the front door at someone. I peeked out of my window and saw the strange man having a discussion with them. Apparently, I made my presence known and they all turned and looked at me. My heart fluttered and from the corner of my eye I saw Jacob glare at the man. I quickly closed the blinds and laid back under my covers.

"leave her alone!" I heard Jacob bark.

"I can not, I will not." said a musical voice that floated up into my room. It must've been that stranger.

"Try, starting now!"

I heard the door slam and the sound of Jacob walking upstairs; I knew what I was in for now. He was going to ask me if I knew who that boy was, why I ran away from him and the whole 'do I love him' situation. He walked in and stood far away from me, his eyes hard and bitter. I looked down and fiddled with my thumbs and suddenly felt guilty.

"Bella, do you know how worried I was about you? How scared I was when I saw that _thing_ carry you home? Why did you do that? I understand if you don't love me or feel that way about me, but please grasp the concept that I have to protect you!"

I felt my throat clog up and tears welled in my eyes. I looked up at him and tried to apologize, but no sounds came out of my mouth. I watched his eyes soften and he came and sat next to me. He pulled me close to him and patted my back.

"I'm not mad at you Bella, I just want to know what's going on, alright?"

I sighed shakily.

"Jacob, I ran away because I wasn't ready to answer any questions about…well…us. I'm sorry I ran away from you, I didn't know that it would hurt you that much…" I drifted off and avoided eye contact.

Jacob took my hand and looked at me.

"Bella, I'll wait for you."

I looked up at him and he gave me a gentle smile.

"Now. I suppose you're curious about that man who carried your home.

I nodded my head.

"A little."

Jacob sighed, frustrated.

"Well, that _thing _is not human at all and it's the reason why I am what I am. Do you remember the story I told you about the cold ones?"

My eyes widened as I caught on to what he was saying.

"So…the guy that carried me home was a…vampire?"

Jacob nodded and looked me over to evaluate my reaction.

"Why didn't he eat me then?"

Jacob growled.

"That's for it to explain…if it can close enough to that is."

"Why do you call him an it? Doesn't he have a name?"

"Yes unfortunately…its name is Edward…Edward Cullen."

I shivered at the sound of his sophisticated name and Jacob assumed that I was shivering out of fear. He gripped me in a bear hug and rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Bells, I wont let that monster touch you."

"But I-"

Jacob cut me off.

"Dammit…Sam's calling me. I have to go but I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

He kissed my cheek swiftly and darted out the door. I sighed quietly to myself and changed into my pajama's before hopping into bed. I laid in bed for a while. Just staring up at the ceiling and listening for a sound from outside. A few minutes later, I heard a noise on the porch outside of my bedroom and I jumped out of bed. I looked out my window and saw the very pale Edward Cullen rocking in my rocking chair. I climbed out of my window and he looked at me, amused.

"Hello Isabella."

His voice made my heart flutter and I didn't like it. Not because the fact that Edward and Jacob were enemies, but because I felt like I was betraying Jacob. Still, I couldn't help but want to talk to Edward.

"Ummm…hi" I blushed wildly and looked away…or tried to.

"Well, I was planning on doing this in the morning, but this is a good as time as any."

I looked back up at him with curiosity.

"If you were going to talk to me in the morning, then why are you here now?"

He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Ever since you moved here, I've been out here at night. The way you sleep is very…interesting."

I couldn't hide the fact that him watching me every night kind of creepy, but then again, it was kind of…interesting.

"I heard you talking to Jacob outside…what did you mean by you cant leave me alone?"

Edward smirked.

"Well, that's actually why I cam to talk to you. I've assumed that Jacob has told you about imprinting, but you see, us vampires have our own way of imprinting. Its basically the same thing, only its called Vimprinting."

He looked me over and I held my breath, knowing where this was going and not ready to get into the subject.

"Isabella, I think you know where I'm trying to get, you're a smart girl. But just in case, yes, I have vimprinted on you."

* * *

**AN: I know I know, Vimprinting…how original! Just kidding.**

**Review or add my lovelies! - (creepy?)**


	7. Finally

**Alright guys, I know that I'm taking forever to upload and i'm truly sorry for that. I dont have beta to remind me or help me, so if you want to help, be my guest and send me a message :) So here's chapter seven :)**

**Enjoy!**

**I dont own twilight...but I do have mint choclate chip ice cream haha :)**

* * *

I felt my face twist into an unreadable expression and I looked down at my feet. I questioned the fact that my stomach was filled with butterflies and the fact that my face was suddenly hot. How could this be? I had two soul mates that were preposterous and impossible. My thoughts shifted to Jacob and I was overcome with shame. I knew that Jacob obviously hated Edward, but I just couldn't get away from him and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Edward pulled me from my thoughts with his cool hand bringing my face up to his.

"Bella, are you alright, love?"

I searched my brain for something to say…anything to say. He took my hand and led me to my room. I sat down on the bed and he sat in my desk chair, making my room look light and magnificent.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly.

"I'm just…confused I suppose."

He looked at me, his poker face making his emotions foggy to me.

"What is there to be confused about exactly?"

"Is it even possible to have two soul mates Edward?"

"No."

I looked at him confused as I formulated my next question.

"Well, what about Jacob then?"

Edward smirked and scoffed.

"He's not your soul mate Bella. I am and that's why one day you'll tell that dog to leave me alone."

I shook my head.

"Edward, you don't unders-"

I was cut of by his hand covering my mouth.

"Shhh, it's alright love, we'll figure this whole thing out later. Your dog is coming home and I don't want to start anything right now."

He removed his hand, kissed my cheek swiftly and flashed over to my bedroom door.

"Goodnight love." He whispered before leaving.

I laid down and closed my eyes, going through my brain, trying to sort out the differences between Edward and Jacob.

Edward was, well, a vampire. He was cold and inhumanly beautiful. I'd never met anyone as artistic and charming as him. He was hard to stay away from and I felt as though I've known him from another time.

Jacob on the other hand was warm and familiar. I've known him forever and he knows all of my flaws and capabilities. He's my best friend in the entire world and somehow, that's not enough for me. I could never get close enough to Jacob, he was my world and I loved him.

I gasped and opened my eyes.

I loved him.

I sat up and held my head in my hands. I could understand now, I loved him.

It was at that moment that Jacob walked into my room. His eyes scanned the place before walking over to me quickly and pulling me into a big, warm hug.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay?"

I looked up at him and searched his dark brown eyes.  
"I am now."

He looked at me deeply.

"What do you mean?"

I gave him a small grin and rested my arms around his neck, my forehead placed on his.

"I love you Jacob."

Jacob smiled wide, his brilliantly white teeth shone in the dark.

"Finally." He whispered.

He leaned in close to me, as close as he could and kissed me fully on the lips. I felt a surge of electricity run through me and I blushed deeply. He pulled away and smirked.

"Now this I could get used to."

* * *

**No, that was not the last chapter for those who were wondering! Lmao, but i was wondering if anyone had any story ideas for me to write. I find that i write better when i write multiple stories...is that odd lol... Anyway, review and i'll love you, if you want haha**


	8. Agreement

**AN: Alright, so this is a first for me, updating two days in a row AND on a holiday :) Wow, i'm so proud haha. Well, I decided that it would be cool for you guys to get to know me better, so if you want to, please leave a question for me and I will answer it! ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT! I really want to get involved with my readers SOOOO If you leave me a really good, funny joke, I'll put your whole name into a lead character in this story that hasnt been introduced yet! Exciting right? So leave a comment! 33**

**I dont own Twilight :) But i do have speghettios :D**

* * *

"_Now this I could get used to."_

I smiled and in a sudden movement, Jacob was pinned against the wall by Edward. I felt panic run through my veins as my smile dropped. Jacob struggled underneath Edwards grasp for a second before Edward went flying across the room. Edward stood up slowly and gave Jacob a deathly glare.

"I will not let you take her from me Jacob, she's mine!"

Jacob growled and hissed.

"Never call her yours bloodsucker." Jacob hissed.

They inched towards each other, ready to fight, but neither one of them willing to take the first punch.

I raced over to them and placed my hands on both of their chests.

"Jacob…Edward…stop!"

They both looked down at me as if just realizing that I was standing there and then returned to glaring at each other.

"Both of you just need to knock it off, you'll wake up Charlie."

"What are you doing here bloodsucker?"

"I could ask you the same thing dog."

I sighed frustrated.

"Both of you know exactly why you're here. Obviously I can see that you two don't get along and let me just say now that you two can't hurt each other without hurting me."

They both looked down in defeat and nodded.

"Now, you guys can stay here if you want but if I'm woken up again, I'm gonna be

pissed."

Edward sighed and sat in my desk chair and Jacob laid down next to me. I could here Edward growl and Jacob scoff. I chose to ignore them and fell asleep quietly.

When I woke up the next morning, neither Jacob nor Edward was there. I got up, threw on some clothing and thumped down stairs. Charlie looked up from his paper and smiled.

"So, you had quite a night last night didn't you?"

I groaned and pulled my hair up into a bun.

"I tried to be quiet…"

"So you finally met Edward huh? What do you think?"

I shrugged.

"Dad, can we not talk about this right now? I'm just freaking out a little."

Freaking out a little was definitely an understatement. I had no idea what to do about Edward, I still needed him and loved him but I felt the same way with Jacob. The only difference was that I could admit that I loved Jacob. I sighed and put my head down on the kitchen table.

At that moment, Edward and Jacob walked in. Jacob walked over to me hurriedly.

"Is she okay?" He asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded and then I stood up.

"I'm fine, what are you guys doing here?"

Edward smiled.

"We need to talk Bella."

I looked over at Jacob and he nodded.

"Ummm…alright." I stated, curiosity leaked into my voice. Were they actually working together on this?  
Edward grabbed my hand and the both of them lead me to the forest. We finally got far enough in the forest to where Jacob and Edward stopped moving.

"Alright, what are you two up to?"

Jacob frowned at my mentioning his "teamwork" with Edward.

"Why were you crying this morning?" he asked.

"I wasn't crying, I was just…frustrated."

"Why?" They both said at the same time and then glared at each other.

I looked down at my feet.

"Well, I don't really know what to do about our…situation."

They both looked at me confused and I sighed heavily.

"I know that one day I'm going to have to choose one of you and I'm worried about that."

Edward smirked.

"So choose now. I mean we already know who you're going to choose." He said while giving Jacob a knowing glare.

Jacob's eyes hardened.

"Yeah Bella, choose now so I can put this fucker in his place.

I groaned.

"You guys aren't helping and you know well that I can't choose now!"

"So, this has become a competition." Edward smiled at his words and looked over at Jacob, who nodded in agreement.

I looked at them standing as close as I've ever seen and watched as they shook hands.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We wont make you choose now, it's obviously too hard of a choice and we don't want to stress you out even more. Over time though, I'm sure that you'll realize that one of us loves you more then the other and vice versa. So in the meantime, we'll both be fighting and fighting hard." Edward grinned and looked at me adoringly.

"I'll never be able to choose." I warned them.

"All the more reason to fight harder." Jacob whispered.

I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by Edward.

"Isabella, I will be by your side no matter what and I will always love you. So as for now, you're just going to have to deal with our little arrangement."

Jacob nodded and for the first time ever, they were both in full agreement.

* * *

**An: Alright, so dont forget about my little contest i told you about and the questions! :) You guys are the best and keep me motivated. This is why i love FF! 3**


	9. Suprise

**AN: Okay, so we have a winner for the joke contest! It was Leslie23! Yay! So, her name will be in my story! :) Also, you can still ask questions about me or the story if you want :) Alright, are you ready for chapter 9?**

**I dont own twilight, but i do own mashed potatoes! :)**

* * *

A few minutes after Edward and Jacob's unusual agreement, I heard the crunch of leaves off in the distance. I shifted my focus beyond the two men and found a short woman emerging from the trees. This girl was as pale as Edward with short, charcoal, black hair and a graceful, elegant walk. She smiled at me and I waved slightly, unsure of how to react. Seeing my semi-wave, Edward and Jacob turned around to see what I was waving at. Edward smiled widely and took the woman's hand.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my sister, Alice."

Alice held out her hand and I shook it warily.

"Hello Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you. You have no idea how much Edward talks about you at home."

She laughed and it sounded like a harp and bells while Edward gave her a softened glare.

I smiled back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I just know that we're going to be great friends, I can already tell."

Jacob stood up, being uncomfortable with the two vampires; he turned to Bella and smiled uneasily.

"I'm leaving but I won't be too far away, don't forget that…never forget that."

With thought, he turned and disappeared out of the forest.

"Well, now we can have some fun!" Alice said with a smile.

I smiled and laughed.

"I do have a question though." She looked up at me with wide topaz eyes.

"Ummm, okay."

"Why do you spend so much time with Jacob when you know that you're engaged to Edward?"

Edward suddenly hissed and my body froze. He grabbed Alice's arm and drug her away from me, mumbling under his breath. After minutes they finally walked back, but I was still shocked from what I'd just heard.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at him, unable to speak. Alice looked panicked.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! I didn't know that he-"

"Alice…just…I'm going to take Bella home. I think its best if you go home too."

I thought, for some reason, that I saw a hint of excitement in his eyes. He scooped me up in his arms and we were back at my house in minutes. When we got there, he sat me down on the bed and he sat down next to me.

"Isabella?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded slowly, if he had to ask to be honest, it had to be somewhat important.

"To tell you the truth, I've been quite depressed over the past few hundred years. Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Well, in my family, everyone has found their soul mate except for me. I was all alone and finally got so fed up with it, that one day I just left. That was the day that I saw you sleeping under that tree. I'd never thought much of humans and frankly, I didn't even think that you were human when I first met you. You were too beautiful. I couldn't help myself, I had to hold you. So I picked you up and took you to your home."

I shivered a bit.

"How did you know where I lived?"

He smirked.

"It wasn't that hard, I just followed your scent. Unfortunately, the dog was there and I knew from that point on that I would be fighting for you."

A sudden light came into his eyes and he smiled adoringly.

"Bella, I love you."

He hugged me then and I felt my heart jolt.

"Edward, I'm sorry that you went through all of that just for me."

He chucked and pulled away.

"I want to show you something." He whispered.

I nodded and he took my hand. In a few seconds I was standing in an open meadow. Small purple flowers and bright green grass surrounded my feet and I looked up at Edward.

"What is this place?"

He smiled.

"Its my…our meadow. Do you like it?"

I nodded.

"Isabella?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"I hate having to fight over you with him…I just can't take it. I was thinking we could just end the fight now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smirked and got down on one knee.

"Isabella, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Gasp! Uh-oh! How will she respond? haha we'll find out**


	10. Intense

**AN: Well, now its time to party! Whoohoo! This is one of my favorite chapters so far and i'm so glad that you enjoy it! Here's chapter Ten! WHOOHOO!**

**I dont own twilight, but i do want to take a shower! **

* * *

"Isabella, will you marry me?"

I looked down at him as he grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"Edward…I don't know what to say…" I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Say yes!" He spoke in a booming voice and I winced. He noticed the tension and quickly recovered.

"If you need time, I understand."

I nodded quickly, a bit relieved.

"Time would be great."

He got up off his knees and sighed.

"I can handle that, at least it wasn't a no."

I smiled gently.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I hardly even know you." I mumbled.

"Bella, dear, we have an eternity to get to know each other. I can't stop what's already begun, we are meant for each other."

I sat down in the soft grass and he sat down next to me.

"Why are you in such a rush to marry me anyway?"

"Because if we married then we wouldn't have to worry about Jacob and nothing would be in our way. We could love each other without disruptions, it would be heaven." He answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

I understood that he loved me and only me and that wasn't the problem, I was. I loved Edward and Jacob and if I could just make up my stupid mind, I would be able to have moved on from this. I think that somewhere deep in my mind that I know who I love more, I'm just too afraid I'll hurt someone on the process of getting to that person.

"Edward?"

"Yes darling?"

"Can you take me home? Today's been a long day; I'm just ready to sleep."

He chuckled and took my hand. In the blink of an eye, we were at home, and Jacob was outside waiting for us.

"Finally, I thought you'd gone away with him! I was so worried." He rushed over to me and clamped me into a big bear hug.

"Oh Jacob, I wouldn't take her away so soon."

Jacob growled.

"Yeah but I might."

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Edward until we were, once again, in the forest.

"Bella, I have to talk to you…now." His voice was shaky and it sounded strained.

"Go on."

"Where did he take you Bella?"

"No where special. Just a meadow out in the forest…" I replied. I felt awful that Jacob felt so down.

"Did he hurt you?"

"What? No Jake, I think it's impossible for that to happen."

"Then why were you freaking out?" He asked.

That shook me for a second.

"I was freaking out? I hadn't noticed that."

Jacob nodded, growing impatient and I sighed, feeling guilt seep through my veins.

"Jacob…I have something to tell you." I whispered.

"Then tell me Bella, I can't stand this."

I hesitated and then took a deep breath.

"Edward…he…Edward proposed to me Jake."

Jacob stood there for a second, Indifferent and emotionless. Then he fell on his knees, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"Jake?" I whispered and my voice cracked.

I knelt down to be closer to him and hugged him tight.

"What did you say? What was your answer?" He mumbled.

"I told him that I needed some time…"

I could visibly see the spark of hope slither away in his eyes as a tear fell, leaving a trail of brokenness down his cheek.

"Bella, are you happy with him?"

I didn't answer him for I had no idea how to. I was happy with Edward, but somehow, I could never leave Jacob.

"I still have time then."

He stood up them and pulled me up with him. Jacob looked me in the eyes, silently pleading with me in some sort of unspoken language. He made a move to do something, but was cut off by a sound in the distance.

"Go ahead dog, try and get her back. I need a good laugh."

Jacob growled.

"I still have a chance leech. Stay out of it."

Edward chuckled and came closer to Jacob, circling around him as if he was some kind of prey.

"You see, my loyal little mutt, I love her more than you ever can, ever could for that matter. I've loved her since the beginning of time and I don't intend to let her go. Ever. So, now you must be thinking who she will choose. Well, I believe we already know the answer but just in case, ask her. Ask her you fool, the question we've all been waiting for. Give us a show."

I grimaced. I'd never seen Edward act like this before. He seemed so cocky and arrogant and I was hoping that these weren't his true colors. I turned to Jacob and found him staring at me intensely, holding my hands.

"Bella, what he says is true. I haven't known you for hundreds of years or have waited for you for that long, but I know you, inside and out. Ask my to paint your face blindfolded and I could. Ask me your favorite color or book or time of day and I'll answer you on the spot. I know that when you get angry you act like a lion when really you're just a kitten. I know that every morning when you wake up, you have the cutest bed hair anyone can imagine. I know that when you talk in your sleep, you also hum. That sound can put me to sleep; in fact, it's the only thing now. I also know that I love you. I love you with every single atom in my body and if you were to tell me that you loved me too, it would set me off on the most dangerous journey I've ever had to travel. If you choose him now, I'll accept that. It'll be hard as hell for me too but I would because I know that he'll make you happy. But Bella, to be with me, it would be as easy as living, I can guarantee that."

Edward walked up beside me and smirked.

"It's quite silly isn't it? How some words like that can flip your world upside down?

"You're right Edward."

And he was. Jacob had flipped my world upside down, but not in a bad way, in the best way. He helped me understand who I needed in my life and who I could live without. He was always there for me, through thick and thin and I knew that I loved him.

"Edward?"

He looked over at me, a winning smile on his face.

"Yes dear?"

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

I thought it over quickly before making up my mind.

"I've made my decision."

Both of them were riveted in there spots, waiting for me to speak.

"Edward, I love you-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before I was swept up into his arms and hugged me tight.

"Edward! Put me down."

He nodded and set me down smiling.

"But I love Jacob"

Edward frowned and his eyes widened.

"What?"

Jacob smirked and grasped my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Edward looked at us, hate pointed towards Jacob and then he looked at me, softening his eyes and he looked truly upset.

"Edward, I still want you in my life though! We can still be frie-"

Edward shook his head slowly.

"Bella, you don't get it…"

He turned and walked away.

Jacob turned to me and smiled, trying to get rid of the rotten mood. Then, for the first time, he kissed me fully and passionately. Fire burned through my veins and coursed through my heart. I'd never felt anything like it and I felt that I would die without that feeling. Finally, I knew where I belonged, in his arms and in his heart.

* * *

**NA: YAY! Together at last! Oh, but this isn't the end is it? NO! Haha, well, keep those questions coming. P.s. Here's my deviantART Just in case you want to know :) .com/**


	11. A Question

AN: I apologize for this chapter being short. It's annoying me and I wish I had more to add but I'm saving it up for the next chapter...Which is going to get pretty hectic and angsty! Whoohoo!

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Jacob's gentle breathing in my ear and a blurry memory of what happened the night before. I felt a warm hand caress my cheek and I turned over to see Jacob smiling wide.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." I smiled wide and he kissed my cheek.

There was a strange feeling when I looked at him. I mean I always had felt something when I looked at him but this morning, it was different.

Jacob smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I want to show you something. Get dressed and meet me downstairs, alright?" He kissed my cheek again before getting up and leaving my room.

I threw on a vintage dress and some brown leather shoes and ran down stair, excited to see what Jacob was planning.

I walked over to him and he smiled wide while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You look fantastic love. Now, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and led me to his car which was patiently parked outside. When we were finally driving towards the mystery place, I looked over at him, evaluating his expressions.

"Jacob, what are you planning?"

He chuckled to himself.

"Oh, you'll see."

He parked his car on a cliff right above the ocean, got out, opened my door and helped me out. Waiting for us was a small wrought iron table and two chairs along with a small breakfast buffet.

"I'd thought I'd take you out for breakfast this morning."  
I smiled and pecked his lips softly.

"Oh Jake, it's wonderful."

After we finished eating, he looked at me and a feeling of warmth overcame me.

"Bella, breakfast wasn't the only reason I brought you out here this morning you know."

I looked at him curiously.

"Oh really?" I teased.

He nodded and got up from his chair, striding over to me and then grabbed my hands in his.

"Isabella, what I said yesterday, I wasn't bullshitting you. I meant every single word I said. I really can't live without you, not that I'd even think of trying to. I want to wake up to you every morning, just like I did today. I want to hold you and kiss you and make you the happiest woman alive, so happy that everyone else will be pea green with envy. Please return that favor and become my wife." He spoke huskily and pulled out a humble diamond ring. It wasn't extravagant our outrageous, it was simple and perfect, just like he was.

I jumped up from my chair and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek several times.

"Jacob, I would love nothing more than to marry you!"

He smiled a smile that spoke of both relief and excitement.

"Thank god."

He kissed me passionately before taking my hand and leading me back to the house, a huge smiled glued to my face.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Chapter 11 is completed! WHOOHOO! Anyway, keep on asking those questions and I'll answer then in the Authors note before chapter 12! I'll see you guys later :)**


	12. Unexpected

**Authors Note: Hey! Whats up you guys! Chapter 12 is up! Keep On Aksing Those Questions! 3**

* * *

By the time me and Jacob had arrived back at the house, Charlie was up and attempting to make breakfast. Apparently he'd known for a while about Jacob popping the question and wasn't the least bit surprised. He said that we were the perfect couple, soul mates. With that, I felt relief fill my body and I felt whole once again. It was the most wonderful feeling that you could ever imagine and I wanted to make sure that I felt that feeling of wholeness for the rest of my life.

While Charlie was fixing breakfast, Jacob and I helped him by setting the table and such things like that.

"Well, shoot." Charlie muttered under his breath.

I looked up from where I was standing and looked at him curiously.

"What is it dad?"

"I forgot the eggs. I thought I'd had some but I guess not. Could you run to the store quickly and pick some up for me?"

I nodded and Jacob walked to the door with me.

"I'll go too."

"We won't be gone long, see you in a few."

Jacob and I walked to my car and headed to the grocery store. I was so caught up in my thoughts of him, of his voice and eyes and face, that I didn't realize something had jumped out in front of the car. I swerved on a knee-jerk reaction and the last thing I remember is Jacob calling my name before my vision went black.

* * *

When I woke up from the darkness, I found myself in a very uncomfortable bed and white walls surrounding me. I sit up but felt pressure on my chest as if to try and keep me lying down. I looked over and saw Edward sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Edward? Where am I? What happened?"

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Oh Bella, thank God you're awake. I was so worried."

"Edward what the hell happened?"

He looked down at me worriedly.

"Isabella, what is the last thing you remember?"

I lay back down on my pillow and closed my eyes, blushing as a memory came into mind.

"Well, I remember you taking me to a meadow and then…well…proposing to me but I can't seem to remember anything after that…" I trailed of, trying to force myself to remember but I just couldn't.

Edward sighed and put his face in his hands.

"I was afraid this would happen…"

He pressed a button that I assumed called in the doctor and in a few short moments. The doctor arrived and Edward explained everything to him.

"Well, it seems as though you have a mild case of amnesia. Unfortunately, there is a slim to none chance that you will ever get those memories back so Edward, I'm counting on you to fill her in."

Edward nodded quickly and waited until the doctor left before he began filling me in. He sat down next to me and took my hands in his.

"Bella, lets start off with what you remember last. You remember me proposing to you but do you remember your answer?"

I shook my head and he smiled widely.

"You said yes Isabella." He picked up my left hand and something caught my eye. It was a huge diamond ring and I almost mistook it for costume jewelry the thing was so big. I did like simple and plain things but it was kind of fantastic to feel pampered every so often.

"After you answered me, I took you back home where you told Jacob who surprisingly understood the situation. He knew that just because you choose me didn't mean you still couldn't be his friend. He visits us occasionally and still winces every time someone addresses you as Bella Cullen."

He chuckled but continued on.

"The wedding ceremony was beautiful and Alice made a big fuss over what to wear and where everything was going to take place. After the wedding I took you to a private island my mother was given for a wedding gift. The honeymoon, well, lets just say that we both enjoyed that very, very much."

My face turned a deep scarlet and I looked down.

"Edward, how long ago was all of this?"

This is where he frowned.

"From the time you said you'd marry me to now, it's been about a year."

I gasped and felt my mind go blank. A whole year…?

"Wow." I whispered.

He nodded and rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hands.

"Edward, what happened to Jacob during all this?"

Edward sighed and shrugged.

"Well, while Jacob was coping with the whole situation, the pack really helped him out, especially Leah. Those two became real close and soon they started going out. After a few months, Jacob realized that you were with me for good and proposed to Leah. You were actually driving out to get an Engagement gift when a deer ran out in front of you and you crashed. You wouldn't believe how worried I was."

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"This is all so much to take in…"

Edward got up and hugged me; I took in his sweet, intoxicating scent and relaxed a little.

"Well, well, well! How is my daughter in law doing?"

I looked up and saw a light blonde man with topaz eyes smiling down at us.

"She's doing fine now, all filled in on what had happened."

I looked between Edward and the man confused.

"Oh! Bella, this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I smiled timidly and went to shake his hand but was pulled into a cool embrace. I blushed and the man pulled away, winking at Edward.

"She seems fine so I suppose you can take her home now."

Edward smiled and took my hand.

"Thanks dad, see you at home."

Edward then took my hand and led me out of the hospital, pulling me into a life that was unknown to me.

* * *

**WTF? I know right? Well, don't worry my little pushkas, It'll all work out :)**


	13. Almost Perfect

**Authors Note: Well, this was quick huh? I know I said that I'd be posting often but school started up again :( So I'll write as much as O can over the weekends and during weekdays! DONT WORRY THOUGH! I will be posing more often :)**

* * *

Once we were in the car, I decided it was time to ask Edward some questions.

"Hey Edward, can I ask you something?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Where do we live?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you would be curious about that. We live off in the forest, a few miles behind that tree house you and Jacob made when you were children."

I smiled at the memory, wishing that it didn't seem so far away.

"Is it just us living there or does your whole family live there?"

"We vampires like to stick together, so we all live together. It's almost like a clan actually."

He laughed and looked down at me with a crooked smiled that made my heart stop.

"So I get to meet the whole family, or re-meet the whole family."

I paused and looked up at him.

"What are there names…what are they like?"

He sighed and thought for a minute.

"Well, you've already met Alice, so you know what she's like. She's married to a man named Jasper who has the ability to control moods. Next is Rosalie who is tall, blonde and I guess she would be beautiful to anyone else but me. No one is beautiful next to you though."

I blushed and he continued on.

"Rosalie is married to Emmett who is a big guy. Don't get freaked out when you meet him though, he's not as tough as you think. The person you met in the hospital was Carlisle, or the dad of our family. He's the one that changed me. He's married to Esme who's the mom of the family. And then there's you and me, Edward and Bella."

I smiled.

"It sounds perfect."

He laughed and pointed out the window.

"And there's our house, right on the corner of the lake."

He pulled in the driveway and he led me to the front door. Edward held my hand and we stepped inside our house. It was beautifully decorated in sea greens and light blues, almost like the home was secretly an ocean.

"Alice? Jasper? Is anyone home?"

With no answer Edward shrugged and took me on a tour.

The house was huge! I'd never been in a house this big in all of my life and I felt privileged to be able to even use the restroom in a time like this. After a while we got to our room and went in.

It was amazingly warm inside, with red painted walls and golds, burgandies and all sorts of warm colors.

"Edward, it's wonderful."

His arms wound around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it."

I walked around the room, looking at all of the décor and trying to trig memories.

Nothing.

"I can see it now…" Edward whispered, suddenly very close to me.

"Hmm?"

He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"You and I living here forever, never getting old or tired, always with each other."

I looked over at him.

"Do you mean that you want me to change into a vampire?"

He nodded.

"Of course, how else are we supposed to spend eternity with each other?"

I backed away from him, startled.

"Edward, I don't know if I want to become a vampire…"

He looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean Isabella?"

"I mean that I want to grow old and have children. I want to experience life the way I was supposed to."

He shook his head and was about to reply when I heard the door slam.

"Bella? Are you here?"

Edward's eyes widened and suddenly looked concerned.

"Shit…" He muttered.

* * *

**UH-OH? What will happen next? Dont forget those questions! 3**


	14. And so we meet again

**AN: WOW! 2 in one night? Wtf have I been smoking huh? Haha, well, I figured that I would update and make you all happy. And if it doesnt..I'm sorry. Message me and we'll figure it out :D**

* * *

I looked at Edward concerned.

"What's wrong Edward?"

Just then Alice burst in the room and Edward flashed over to her.

"Alice, if you have any sense of mercy, please don't say a word."

She looked at me and then back at Edward.

"You don't understand, you're cruel doing this when you know it's not right!"

Edwards face turned pale…paler then it was at least. I walked over to them and looked at them both.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on here?"

Edward gave one last pleading look at Alice but Alice shook her head. He sat down in a chair and put his face in his hands.

"Bella, I know that this may frighten you or make you severely pissed off but I couldn't let myself live if you didn't know. Just remember that I love you okay?"

I was about to say something when I was overwhelmed with a flashback. I saw me and Jacob. We were on some sort of picnic by the ocean, it looked lovely. Then he kneeled down and put a ring on my finger.

"I love you Bella." His voice whispered huskily.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella._

"Bella!" Alice shook my shoulders and I snapped out of my trance.

My eyes widened and my breathing quickened. I turned to Edward.

"You…you lied to me?"

He looked up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Isabella, you must understand! I just wanted for is to-"

I began to shake and felt my knees weaken.

"What really happened?" I asked Alice, turning my back on Edward.

Alice sighed and took my hands.

"After Edward found out that you chose Jacob over him, he was outrageous. He sat in his room and planned all day of a way to get you back. Only I knew about it and I tried to stop him but it was too late. He was the one that jumped out in front of your car, not a deer."

I felt myself stop breathing. Without even turning to look at him I said,

"You purposely put me in danger so that you could have me?"

A look of disgust overcame Edward's face and he frowned.

"Absolutely not! As soon as the car hit my body, I broke through and protected you until the car came to a stop!"

I felt warm tears well up in my eyes.

"Where's Jacob?"

Edward then looked down and he shrugged.

"Edward, where the hell is Jacob?"

Alice turned my around so that I was facing her.

"Edward told Jacob that you died in the crash…"

My hand flew to my chest and my heart skipped several beats.

"Is he…He didn't…"

Edward growled and stood up.

"No, the dog hasn't killed himself yet."

I sighed and secretly thanked god.

"I have to go see him!" I ran out of the room but Edward blocked my way.

"Isabella, I just want you to know that I'm still not giving up on you…"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Well you should because I'm never falling for your bullshit again."

I shoved past him and ran out to the main road. I began to walk but Alice pulled up next to me in her yellow porche.

"Let me give you a ride Bella. There's still something's that you need to know."

I hopped in her car and as we were driving off, she told me the info that Edward had left out.

"Just to begin, I hope you know that I was no way part of his plan."

I nodded.

"Of course."

"Alright, well, here we go. First off, it hasn't been a year; it's been about two weeks since the accident. You and Jacob are engaged and right now I'm pretty sure he's about to off himself. I've never seen anyone so depressed and completely suicidal in my life and I've got a few years of seeing these kinds of things."

This information only made me worry more.

When we pulled up to the little red house in La Push, my heart began fluttering widely. It was time to tell Jacob that I was alive and very much his.

* * *

**AN: Wow edward, way to be a lier! Geez, he can go suck my back (Props if you know where thats from lol) Well, still waiting for those questions!**


	15. Im ready

**AN: Alright, I have some creepy news. Today me and my mom got into a car crash and we both walked away fine. My mom has whiplash and I have a mild concussion :( The weird part is that my mom's friend reads tarrot cards and predicted that this would happen about 6 months ago :O It made me think about what i'm thankful for and I'm really glad to be alive**

* * *

As we pulled into Jacob's driveway, I saw someone peek through the curtains. I instantly thought it was him but wasn't so sure because the blinds snapped closed quickly. Alice and I got out of the car and were walking up to the house when the front door opened and he came out, awfully off balance and .

"I thought I told you bloodsuckers to stay off my-" He paused when he saw me and planted his feet in the grass.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

I took a hesitant step forward but then stopped when I saw him wince.

"Jake, it's me."

He looked me over, so slowly that it was almost painful, as if he was trying to memorize my body. Then, he sprinted towards me, scooped me up in his arms and hugged me tightly. I couldn't ignore the overwhelming feeling that everything would be okay now.

"Bella…" He sighed and kissed me several times.

"Its really you, you're not dead." He whispered huskily and I could feel his warmth sinking into me and I wanted to consume every bit of it.

"Jacob, when we crashed, I lost all memory of what happened between us. Edward lied to me and told me that he and I were married and that you were engaged to Leah. When I found out about the lies, I couldn't get over here fast enough."

He was still hugging me tightly and I hoped that he'd never let go.

"Jacob I'm so sorr-"

"Shhh," he muttered in my ear.

"Just let me hold you for a while. I just went through hell, thinking that you had died was…very very hard for me. Just let me hold my angel…just for a while."

I smiled softly and squeezed him close, knowing that it wasn't close enough. He sighed shakily and rested his head on my shoulder. Seconds passed, minutes passed and I didn't mind. I just wanted to be with him. That's all, just simply be with him. That would be enough.

From behind Jacob, Alice gave me a smile, hopped in her car and drove off, knowing that I was safe with Jacob. That I would always be safe with Jacob.

* * *

~~~ Two Months later.

I was now staying with Jacob at his house and to me, it was home now. Billy had moved out, deciding that it was time he left his home to his boy. We pleaded with him to stay, but he just shook us off, telling us that he'd already made plans to stay with Sue Clearwater. Of course Charlie was thrilled when he heard about my recovery and practically pushed me out of the house when I told him that I was going to live with Jacob.

"It's about time you left the nest." He said jokingly.

The ring that was placed on my finger before the accident took its place back on my left hand, where it would stay for eternity. The only problem left was the wedding plans, which Alice was more than eager to help out with.

We decided that the date we should hold the wedding on would be October 28, the day I first met Jacob when we were kids, back before he had any wolf in him. I usually visited my dad during the summer but that year, he wanted to spend more time with me so it worked out.

My mom and Phil were ecstatic and are heading down at this moment. The wedding is in three days and now is when normal brides start to freak out but that's the thing, I'm not normal. I know that in three days, I'll be married to the man that I was meant to and that made me the happiest girl in the world.

Alice was having a ball planning everything. Of course, I had the final verdict on everything, but she already knew what I wanted. From the flowers to the reception to the dress, everything was just perfect.

The number of guests on the guest invite list was average for a girl who was friends with humans, vampires and werewolves. The pack was all invited, naturally. I invited most of forks since it's a small town and almost everybody knows about Jacob and my engagement already.

Inviting the vampires though, that was a hard decision. Of course I invited Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. However, I had a hard time deciding whether to invite Edward or not. I asked Alice and she simply smiled and told me to and not to worry, he'll be on his best behavior.

So, the invites went out and I got rsvps from everyone, which made me relieved and also nervous. The plans for the honeymoon were settled and Jake and I were both packed for that. Alice was generous enough to pay for caterers and a DJ. All that's left was for us to say I do.

I'm ready for my happily ever after.

* * *

**WOOT WOOT! Finally everythings good 3 Anyway, I dont know when i'll post next because of the accident but it'll probably be sometime this week. So this week I decided to ask you guys a question instead of vice versa. What is your favorite quote? :)**


	16. The Wedding

**AN: Finally, the big day 3 I'd like to that you guys for worrying about me when the car accident took place. It made me feel loved and my mom thought it was really nice :) **

**P.S. I'll be posting Pics from this chapter :)**

* * *

Today was the day, my wedding day.

I'd woken up early, not because I wanted to but because Alice made me, and began working on my hair and make-up. After hours of Alice torturing me with her not so scary weapons, I had the chance to look in the mirror.

What I saw in the reflection was a work of art, something that deserved to be painted on a blank canvas and hung up next to the Mona Lisa. The beauty in the mirror had long, dark brown hair with highlights of red when she looked into the light. The curls fell and hung around her waist. Her brown eyes looked lighter, brighter and sparkled. Her lips were a delicate pink. With the idea of delicate, the veil and dress went perfectly with everything and now the only thing I was worried about was if the dress fit or not.

I slipped the dress on and to my amazement, it fit perfectly. I twirled around in it and giggled to myself at how perfect everything was going. Alice then walked in, modeling her bridesmaids dress and it looked just wonderful on her. Then she took my hand.

"Are you ready?"

I felt my heart jump inside my chest and smiled.

"Is it time already?"

She nodded and I glanced towards the door.

"Alright, let's go."

She led me to the door that led to the backyard. I could see the garden and just beyond that, the ocean.

Alice turned to me and kissed my cheek.

"Here I go, good luck."

I nodded and then Charlie took my arm.

"You look stunning baby girl."

I smiled, a tear forming in my eye.

"You look good too dad."

He chuckled and wiped the few tears that escaped and then the big doors opened and my dad and I made our way down the isle. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and felt my face flush a deep burgundy.

I looked straight ahead and my eyes connected with Jacob's. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly hanging open, making me want to kiss him. The way he was looking at me…it gave me feelings that I never thought I would ever feel. Walking towards him, walking towards my future gave me the greatest feeling. There were no longer butterflies in my stomach but great big elephants, stampeding towards my heart, making me certain that I was doing the right choice.

My dad handed me over to Jacob with a grin and Jake took me almost greedily. We said our vows and it seemed to fly past very quickly. Then came the moment that declared everything.

"Jacob Black, Do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jacob gave my hands a gentle squeeze.

"I do."

"Isabella Swan, Do you take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I sort of yelled and then blushed deeply which made Jacob chuckle and smile wide.

"I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mr. Jacob Black. You may now kiss your bride."

Jacob leaned down and kissed me deeply, almost too deeply for the children that were in the garden chairs.

He pulled away and I caressed his cheek warmly.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too Isabella Black."

Then he kissed me again and underneath my lids, a fireworks show took place.

* * *

**AN: I'm posting the reception in the next chapter :)**


	17. Reception

**AN: Woot Woot! Get ready for a surprise in this chapter :)**

* * *

As the party moved into the reception, I was greeted by my guests. The whole pack attacked me at once and even Leah came up to wish us luck by shaking my hand. My mom, Phil and dad were all moved in for a family hug and mom started crying, smearing her makeup down her cheeks. The Jessica and Mike came up to us and smiled, wishing us a good marriage. Angela and Ben did the same as well as the rest of the humans in Forks. Then Esme and Carlisle came up to me and pulled me aside.

Esme took my hands and kissed my cheek.

"Dearest Bella, I am so sorry about what my son has put you through, I blame myself."

I shook my head and gave them a gentle smile.

"No, its quite alright, besides, everything turned out just fine."

They both nodded and then moved out to the dance floor with the rest of the Cullen's…well…all except Edward.

After greeting the guests, Jacob whisked me to the dance floor and we had our first dance as husband and wife.

As we were dancing, he leaned down to me and whispered in my ear.

"You look stunning Mrs. Black."

I blushed and smiled wide.

"And you look simply dashing Mr. Black."

He chuckled.

"Look at us dancing and you not tripping, we are quite the duo huh?"

I laughed.

"Absolutely."

He leaned down and kissed me softly.

When we pulled away, it was announced that it was time to cut the cake. With Jake being, well, Jake, he managed to get the cake on my face, but not the dress. With me being Bella, the cake slipped off the fork and slipped down the front of his tux. Alice was furious but Jake and I laughed it off.

When I threw the bouquet, Leah caught it awkwardly and then laughed.

"As if."

She smiled and then turned around and bumped into…_Him._

I gasped as he looked straight at me and the most agonizing look appeared in his eyes. He frowned and then looked down at Leah to help her up. When he looked at her though all of the despair vanished and he flashed a smile. Leah looked at him confusedly and he took her hand, kissing it.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

I looked over at Jacob who had the same expression I did and then turned to Alice.

"Alice, what just happened?" I whispered.

She smiled.

"He vimprinted."

"But didn't he already?"

She shook her head and looked relieved.

"No, he just thought he had. Edward had been alone for so long that when he found someone capable of loving, he took his chance. I thought the whole two soul mate thing was sort of impossible. Leah is actually his soul mate."

My jaw dropped and then I smiled.

"So now Jake and I don't have to worry anymore."

She nodded and laughed.

"Now, its time to go change so that you can leave for your honeymoon."

Jacob came and joined us to change as well.

Once we were changed we walked through the front door to find all of guests lined up with sparklers lit. Jacob and I ran through them and then hopped into the limo.

As we drove off and their faces faded, all I could do was smile.

We weren't driving away from things, but forward to a new adventure.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think of the reception? What did you think of Edward Vimprinting on Leah? Exciting huh? :D Review and tell me what you think of the situation. Question of the day: Who's your favorite youtuber? Mines Shane Dawson :D What about you?**


End file.
